gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Nelly - Hot In Here (Official Music Video 720p HD)
Beschreibung Hot in..... So hot in herre..... So hot in..... Nelly I was like, good gracious ass bodacious Flirtatcious, tryin to show patience Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know) Lookin for the right time to flash them keys Then um I'm leavin, please believin Me and the rest of my heathens Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin I need you to get up up on the dance floor Give that man what he askin for Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use x2 (I said) Its gettin hot in here (so hot) So take off all your clothes I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off Nelly Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint VOKAL tanktop, all on at this point Your with a winner so baby you cant loose I got secrets cant leave Cancun So take it off like your home alone You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend, like "girl I think my butt gettin big" x2 (Nelly hang all out) Mix a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah (Nelly just fall out) Give a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah (Nelly hang all out) With a little bit a ah, ah And a sprinkle a that ah, ah (Nelly just fall out) I like it when ya ah, ah Girl, Baby make it ah, ah Nelly Stop placin, time wastin I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?) I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh) Unless you gon' do it Extra, extra eh, spread the news Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptunes Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms x4 (Nelly hang all out) Mix a little bit of ah, ah With a little bit of ah, ah (Nelly just fall out) Give a little bit of ah, ah With a little bit of ah, ah (Nelly hang all out) With a little bit of ah, ah And a sprinkle of that ah, ah (Nelly just fall out) I like it when ya ah, ah Girl, Baby make it ah, ah Kategorie:Videos